Trillizos
by VicPin
Summary: Drabble-Oneshot::Tretters:Female!ButtersxTrent Boyett: - Felicidades, señores, van a ser padres de trillizos. - ¡¿QUÉEEEE! ::Ojo: Invitados especiales!::


**_Buenas tardes de un feliz lunes tengan todos ustedes, gente!_  
**

**_Ok... Aquí les caigo con una especie de drabble-oneshot sobre la pareja conformada por Butters en su versión femenina y por Trent Boyett, un Tretters para ser exactos. Un fic un tanto raro y absurdo que de seguro arrancará sonrisas y risas ó, en su caso contrario, una especie de dudas al respecto de la temática, incluyendo los dos invitados especiales provenientes de la saga de mi videojuego favorito "Assassin's Creed", Ezio Auditore y Sofía Sartor._**

**_Sin más qué decir, excepto el disclaimer típico de que los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino de Comedy Central y Ubisoft, aquí les dejo con la historia titulada:_**

* * *

**Trillizos.**

Marjorine Boyett-Stotch estaba en la sala de espera del consultorio del doctor Ezio Auditore, el cual estaba a rebosar de gente debido a que él era uno de los mejores médicos ginecólogos de Colorado y el más respetado en el ámbito.

Con el vientre un poco más abultado de lo normal debido a que llevaba apenas cinco meses de embarazo, la joven hojeaba tranquilamente un National Geographic, justamente el del mes. No podía evitar sentirse muy feliz de estar embarazada, ya que le suponía un enorme descanso al estrés causado por el constante monitoreo familiar aún después de casada y por estar aguantando las locuras de su marido, el ex convicto Trent Boyett, quien se la pasaba trabajando duro en la compañía de electricidad en calidad de ingeniero, un tanto ebrio en el bar de Eric Cartman y, en pocas ocasiones, en la cárcel po motivo.

En fin, ahí estaba ella: Disfrutando de un merecido día libre, con el celular apagado, sin ningún pendiente en su mente, ya que le había dejado una nota a su esposo diciéndole que se preparara su comida, ya que tardaría mucho y era probable que regresara hasta antes de la noche. Un día libre que empezó con su visita mensual al mismísimo doctor Auditore.

- Marjorine Boyett-Stotch – llamaba Sofía, la amable secretaria.

- Voy – respondió Marjorine mientras dejaba de lado la revista y se levantaba.

El doctor Auditore la esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa y, cuando la chica se acercó, le saludó con un apretón de manos:

- ¡Hola, Marjorine!

- Buenos días, doctor.

Ambos entraron al consultorio y, una vez sentados el médico y la paciente, empezó el típico interrogatorio:

- ¿Cómo has estado hoy, Marjorine?

Bien, doctor.

- ¿Y tu embarazo? ¿Cómo sigue?

- Pues hasta el momento bastante bien… Salvo el tamaño de mi vientre.

- ¿Qué pasa con tu vientre?

- Pues… E-es que… Lo veo de un tamaño fuera de lo normal.

- Uhmmm… Bien… Tendremos que ver eso… Ven conmigo a Rayos X.

- Ok.

Dicho esto, el médico se levantó y, saliendo de su consultorio, le dijo a Sofía:

- Sofía, por favor, guía a la señora Boyett a la sala de ultrasonidos y ayúdale a cambiarse. Estaré ahí en cinco minutos.

- Sí, doctor. Venga, señora Boyett.

- Gracias – replicó Marjorine.

**_&%&%&_**

Trent estaba en ascuas.

Su esposa no estaba en casa y le había dejado una nota diciéndole que tardaría mucho en el hospital y que por lo tanto él debía cocinar su almuerzo. Bueno, él no tenía nada en contra de cocinar su propio almuerzo, sino que simplemente le extrañó no encontrar a su esposa en casa y que ella no respondiera a la llamada de nadie, ni siquiera de sus suegros, quienes le externaron en vía telefónica su preocupación.

Sólo habrían dos motivos: O realmente continuaba estando muy enojada con él por lo de su último ingreso a la cárcel y por eso ella le dejó de manera definitiva, ó… O ella le ocultaba algún malestar referente a su embarazo, del cual tal vez…

- Ay, no… ¡Debo ir al consultorio del doctor Auditore!

**_&%&%&_**

El doctor Auditore echó gel encima del vientre de una Marjorine excitada por querer ver la primera imagen de su bebé. El médico empezó a pasar el detector encima, observando cómo estaba el panorama en el interior de la joven mujer.

Y ambos se quedaron pasmados al ver no uno, sino a tres retoños conviviendo pacíficamente en el vientre de su madre.

Marjorine, emocionada y a punto de llorar, exclamó:

- ¡Son hermosos!

- Felicidades, Marjorine. Vas a ser madre de trillizos.

- ¡Dios! ¡La sorpresa agradable que se va a llevar mi esposo cuando se lo diga!

**_&%&%&_**

- Buenos días, Sofía – saludó Trent a Sofía un tanto azorado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Buen día, señor Boyett! ¿Vino usted a ver a su esposa?

- ¡Justamente! ¿Está ella en el consultorio?

- No, pero no tardará en regresar de la sala de Rayos X.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿A-algo salió mal?

- Uhmmm… No estoy segura, señor Boyett…

- Buen día, señor Boyett– le saludó el médico, quien entraba al consultorio con Marjorine detrás de él.

- ¡Doctor! ¡Marjorine!

- ¡Hola, Trenty-poo! - saludó la pequeña rubia mientras le abrazaba efusivamente - ¡No esperaba verte aquí!

- ¡¿Qué no me esperabas verme aquí, mujer? ¡Estoy asustado y preocupado porque no respondías a mis llamadas ni a la de tus padres!

- Bien, señores – interrumpió Ezio -. Por favor, pasen a mi consultorio, y ahí les explicaré todo al respecto.

La pareja de esposos entraron al consultorio y un minuto después…

- ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?

Sofía se echó a reír al escuchar el grito de Trent y exclamó:

- ¡Sí que se llevó un tremendo susto!

* * *

_**¡Y aquí terminó la historia!**_

_**Extraña y fuera de lugar, pero espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_


End file.
